The invention pertains to a latch assembly especially for the doors, seats, or backrests of motor vehicles with a latch element installed rotatably in a lock housing to retain an opposing latch part when the assembly is in the locking position, which opposing part can disconnect itself from the latch element when the assembly is in a released position; and with a tensioning element, which, when the assembly is in the locking position, exerts a tensioning force by which a tension edge forming a permanent part of the opposing latch part is pushed against an opposing tension edge forming a permanent part of the lock housing.
DE 10 2005 023 861 A1 describes a rotary latch assembly, in which the rotary latch is held in a locking position by a stop pawl. The stop shoulder of the stop pawl forms a wedge surface which exerts a tensioning force on the rotary latch under the action of a pawl spring, this force pressing the opposing latch part captured in the forked opening of the rotary latch against an opposing tension edge forming a permanent part of the housing. The tension edge is formed in this case by an upper surface section of the opposing latch part situated in the forked opening.
DE 10 2005 029 079 A1 describes a similar latch assembly. Here the tensioning element is designed so that it exerts a tensioning force on the opposing latch part. DE 10 2004 051 894 A1 also describes a tensioning member which acts directly on the opposing latch part in such a way as to push it against an opposing tension edge forming a permanent part of the housing.
In the case of the latch assembly described in DE 102 02 344 A1, it is proposed that a tensioning section of the stop pawl be able to move between the inside edge of the forked opening and the opposing latch part and thus exert a clamping action.
In the case of the latching assembly described in DE 196 39 051, the opposing latch part is clamped between a tension edge of a stop arm of the rotary latch and a tensioning member.
DE 10 2009 003 706 A1 describes a seatback latching assembly with a rotary latch and a tensioning element. The tensioning element is a slider with a wedge-shaped component. A latch assembly with a tensioning slider with a wedge-shaped component is also disclosed in DE 10 2006 019 347 A1. In the case of the rotary latch assembly described in DE 101 56 200 A1, the exertion of a tensioning force on the rotary latch has the effect of clamping an opposing latch part between the bottom of a capture slot and a fork arm. The tensioning force is applied by a rotating wedge, which is able to turn around a rotational axis forming a permanent part of the housing.
DE 103 43 622 discloses a latch assembly with a pivot lever, which is supported on one of the arms of a rotary latch, and which comprises a wedge-shaped component, by means of which an opposing latch part can be pushed against the other arm of the rotary latch.